


Grima's Truth

by wingcatcher



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: And sad stuff, F/M, M/M, Mostly sticks to canon, blah blah blah, but there'll be no sad endings here, eventually though we'll come around into marth's timeline, genderfluid!robin, happy end, i just needed some characters to fill in some of the time gaps, i mean grima is old, just with my own little twists and headcanons included, not just a vessel, robin is a reincarnation of grima himself, single father chrom, story of how grima goes from cinnamon roll to SINnamon roll, the first exalt, the ocs mentioned are only included in the first few chapters, there'll be lots of angst, they won't have a super heavy presence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingcatcher/pseuds/wingcatcher
Summary: Too many years have passed for there to be any whom recall Grima's story, not unless it is to be associated with wickedness and calamity. Current tales tell only of the malevolent god's hatred for humanity, and the chaos amassed through one thousand years of torment. But not this tale. This is not simply a story of good and evil, or a tale telling of a fallen dragon god and the valiant knight who would slay it. It is a story that tells of first love and heartbreak. Fascination and desire. Naivete and betrayal. Immortality and loneliness. Despair. Insanity. Corruption. And finally, mercy, compassion, unconditional love and hope.





	1. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this idea a while ago. It's been floating around in my head for years. Before Fates, even. I guess Grima coming into Heroes (it breathed life back into me haha) kinda revived it all. 
> 
> Considering I'm only writing it now, there might be a few plot holes involving Echoe's own back story on Grima. I tried to include it and make it somewhat accurate, but over all, I came up with this with absolutely no influence from that in the beginning. So just kinda take my version for what it is.
> 
> On another note, Fire Emblem Awakening was extremely vague at times, primarily in it's story-telling of the main antagonist, Grima. Depending on your own opinions and interpretations, the entire plot-twist with Robin in the last quarter of the game can go different ways. Is Robin simply a vessel for Grima – unlucky to have been born compatible with the god, as well as having their entire life stripped from them? Or are they a reincarnation of Grima, thus the fell dragon himself. 
> 
> I believe they are a reincarnation myself (sorry Robin/Grima shippers).
> 
> Firstly, they were said to have been born with “the heart of Grima.”
> 
> Secondly, we never (as far as I can remember) get to see Robin prior to their amnesiac state. We don't know what their personality was like. They very well could have been Grima in mortal form. It can go either way.
> 
> If Robin was their own person and not Grima himself, why would they willingly sacrifice their freedom to become Grima's vessel in Lucina's time line? Because their father manipulated them into it? Because they were mad for power, no matter what the cost? No, I think that it was because Robin – who is actually Grima in a mortal body – wanted badly to re-obtain his godly form/ powers. Hence why he still needed to go through the whole sacrifice thing at the Dragon's Table. 
> 
> Our Robin is so different due to amnesia. They are a clean slate. They don't have centuries worth of pent up hatred. 
> 
> Lastly, it might be from heroes, so it's technically not “canon” I guess, but I thought one of Grima's quotes was interesting. He says something along the lines of, 'if I were human and lived among you, than perhaps...' and then he trails off. This could mean many things. Like how maybe Grima still has good in him, and deep down wishes to find a reason to believe in humanity again. His max level speech implies at this as well. But it could also be taken as a hint of foreshadowing – that this is exactly what has become of him. He is born into the mortal realm as Robin, and through the amnesia, is given a new chance. 'Then perhaps...' indeed. 
> 
> I just really like the concept. It gives so much more depth to Robin and Grima. It gives our Grima a happy ending/ a new beginning. I mean, his faith in humanity isn't restored per se, due to the amnesia. But at least he is given a second chance to begin anew, and as a mortal no less. I love the game regardless, but this way, it feels even more meaningful somehow. 
> 
> I just love Robin/Grima so much okay???
> 
> Haha, sorry for making ya'll read all that. I hope you enjoy the story!

Too many years have passed for there to be any whom recall Grima's story, not unless it is to be associated with wickedness and calamity. Current tales tell only of the malevolent god's hatred for humanity, and the chaos amassed through one thousand years of torment. 

But not this tale. 

No. This is not simply a story of good and evil, or a tale telling of a fallen dragon god and the valiant knight who would slay it. It is a story that tells of first love and heartbreak. Fascination and desire. Naivete and betrayal. Immortality and loneliness. Despair. Insanity. Corruption. And finally, mercy, compassion, unconditional love and hope. 

It tells of me – of me thousands of years before I appeared in those Ylissean plains, welcomed into a new life by the beautiful set of blue eyes that somehow gave me a purpose beyond meaningless destruction... 

 

**Chapter One: Fascination** \- Thabes: 2000+ years ago, Archanean Calendar Year 300

Evil isn't born. It's created. 

Not exactly a believable remark coming from a fell dragon who almost annihilated an entire continent, I know. Even I have trouble looking back and remembering that I wasn't always this way. I didn't always despise the frail mortals who had either come to fear me or worship me through their unreliable myths and legends

In fact, it was thanks to a human that my existence came to be at all. 

To be honest, my birth had happened so long ago, that I couldn't remember exactly how old I was. At some point, I'd lost interest in keeping track. It no longer mattered. Nothing really did. When you've lived for over two thousand years (my estimate, at least), the long years begin to dull your emotions. 

Regardless, the memory of when I took my very first breath in the mortal world was one that had stuck with me as if it had only just happened. 

I still remembered the way the wintery chill felt when I sucked it into my lungs for the first time; The way my bare feet and exposed knees felt against the cool floor; The strong scent of death that hung in the air.

It all hit me like an overwhelming tidal wave after the offered blood had given me awareness. All of my senses were invaded all at once, and I hadn't at all been prepared for it. 

The room was dark and cold. My newly obtained eyes – my human eyes – gazed upon their surroundings, taking every detail in with utmost curiosity. It was a bit odd, as there were only two of them. 

Magical tomes littered each and every desk. Ingredients of all kinds -living and dead- were organized in jars, beakers and vials. Drawings of the same mark bound to my hand were scattered all throughout, some of them done in dried blood, I think. A single torch was slowly dying against the wall, it's light fading and giving away to deeper darkness. It made the room's atmosphere all the eerier. Though eeriest of all was the broken body of the man who lay bleeding against the laboratory floor just beneath me. 

He was obviously already dead. 

His eyes were wide with horror and his skin was chalk white. But that was expected considering all of his life force, magical energy and very blood had been drained from him. 

I had needed it to make my journey here. It was a sacrifice I was grateful for. 

My brain fog gone, I carefully stood from where I'd been knelt next to the defiled corpse. Wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand, I tested my tongue for the first time in a murmur, “T-...” I hesitated, somewhat alarmed by the strange mouth sounds. “Thank you... Forneus.” 

He'd been an alchemist, engulfed in his own madness. Perhaps I'd done the world a favour by ridding him from it. All the while, I couldn't keep the odd sense of regret from filling my veins. Was this what humans referred to as sadness? No... I wouldn't say I was sad, exactly. Regardless, I hoped that maybe his soul had found peace somewhere. He'd created me, after all. I'd made my way into his head. Learned things through him. Made my way through his thoughts and invaded his memories. 

Until finally, he'd heard my voice. 

My being here was all thanks to him, a madman or no. 

“Ughh,” upon standing, it was as if I had finally focused on myself – on my new, physical body. A shiver ran through me, and my body had begun to quake without my command. Embracing myself, I muttered to nothing but the emptiness, just for the sake of hearing my newly obtained voice, “It's cold. I suppose I need to find this body some proper attire.” 

My dark gaze took a moment to let the image of this curious, physical body bleed into my mind. 

Dark, tanned skin. Thin, but not so slim that I couldn't appease. Silver hair that draped over my shoulders and beyond... 

A human body that was biologically female. 

Once I had all of my powers back and was at full magical strength once again, I would be capable of changing forms with ease, if I so wished it. But for now, this body pleased me. 

My arms clenched around my body to ward off the cold, I evaded the clutter and made my way to the set of stairs that would guide me to the upper reaches of the madman's home. Leaving his laboratory behind – the very room I had been born in – I crept up the creaking steps without another look back. 

It was my first time physically doing so, but I had done this time and time again when I had occupied Forneus' thoughts. I knew the layout of the home as if it were my own, thus made a direct beeline for his sleeping quarters. Here, I would find some much needed clothes. 

There was a lot that I needed to learn about the humans. I was eager for it. I craved it. But even I was already aware of their need for coverage. Not only to keep themselves warm from the country's current winter, but it apparently brought attention upon one's self if their clothing was... lacking. 

I may have been a god, completely new to the mortal world. But I didn't exactly wish to scream such to them. In adolescence, I was naive and brimming with curiosity. I simply wished to live among them. 

I wasn't yet familiar with their cruel nature, but instead bright eyed and hopeful. 

“This will have to do.”

On Forneus' bed was a plain, black mage's cloak. It was a tad bit big, but it would do the job until I could find something else. Draping it over my shoulders, I hugged it around my naked body in order to conceal it. That, and I properly cleaned the smudged crimson from my face using a nearby water basin. As far as I knew, humans didn't make a habit of traversing with such a thing plastering their lips. Nor did they prey on fellow humans. Meaning a change in diet would be required.

Inexperienced with what else I could really do to touch up my appearance, I simply ran my fingers through my hair and left it as it was – unknowing of what else to do with it. Forneus hadn't exactly been a man acquainted with many woman...

“I have much to learn...” I breathed out a small sigh, a hand glued to the cloak as I headed back down to the ground level floor. My fingers were tense around the fabric, and a flutter of sorts had found it's way to my stomach. Human hunger? No, I don't think I'd experienced that just yet. Either way, the lips that still felt somewhat odd to me couldn't keep from curving upwards as I swung the door open with an eagerness that shocked even me. 

The air that came through the open door was even icier than that of the house. A white fluff that the humans called snow occupied the other side of my birthplace, and the sky was a dull gray as the same such snow gently drifted through the air around me. 

“Oh my... Beautiful,” I couldn't help but gape, uncaring of the way my mortal body shivered in the cold's wake. The sight was far too overwhelming. I had seen the human world, yes. But seeing it for the first time for myself... the feeling was indescribable. 

It was too much to process, and while my thoughts were blind to awe, I took a single step beyond the door. My bare feet crunched as they made contact with the frozen ground. Gods, I can't say that I expected the sensation that followed. The base of my feet burned within the snow's grasp, and I couldn't control myself as a yelp automatically escaped my lips and I jumped back inside the house. 

“What in the-” 

I soon forgot the whole ordeal when I realized that I was receiving far too many odd looks from those who were passing by. Despite the chill, the streets outside of this little home I was born in were overflowing with people. 

It was so incredible that it was hard to feel even the tiniest bit foolish as I recalled that humans covered their feet in footwear in order to avoid such situations. They were so fragile that they needed to keep their feet from harm even. It was sort of pathetic, but also quite adorable in a way. 

I slipped on some shoes that sat next to the doorway, though they also fit me quite loosely. 

Oh well. It was hard to be discouraged from going outside just because of that. I was so full of energy at that point, that containing myself was beginning to feel difficult. I don't think the smile had left my face once. The sights, the sounds, everything... it was so much more then I'd bargained for. It fueled my desire for more. I wanted so much more. 

Giddy, I emerged onto the streets, craning my neck to take in the impressive architecture as I joined the sea of people. I could sense magical energy all around me, as if the very city itself was cloaked in some sort of magical aura. It made the skin on the back of my neck tingle, and for my elation to flow through my body even more prominently. It almost felt as if I'd been meant to venture this massive city. 

It called to me, and perhaps it was now my new home if I so desired it. 

I shook my head. 

No. I would not limit myself to the walls of one city, no matter how grand. It was in that moment, as my wide eyes did their best to take it all in, that I knew – I knew that I needed to see everything. I would visit all that I could. I would travel the entirety of this world.

I would experience all that humanity had to offer...

= = 

Human hunger was not to be trifled with.

It was a mere few hours later that my exploration of the city came to an end and gave away to what I finally understood was human hunger. The excitement no longer bubbled within my stomach, instead giving away to excessive groans and growls. 

My mortal body felt weaker, the energy that had coursed through me earlier now non-existent. 

That aside, it seemed I was also reaching my limitations against the winter around me. The bright yet gray sky had now given away to the approaching night. 

In my attempt to figure out what it was I should do next, I'd wandered into a narrow pathway between a few of the many massive structures that made up the city that I now knew was called Thabes. In my desperation to keep warm, I'd leaned against one of the brick walls and huddled into myself. 

“D-Do I go back?” I hugged the cloak around myself as tightly as humanly possibly, my teeth chattering as I was physically unable to cease my entire body from trembling. The question came out in regards to my birthplace. “I-I d-don't want to go b-back there.” 

I'd promised to never look back. I need only move forward. There was still so much I had to do. So much I needed to know. 

“Miss?” 

I spun around towards the source of the voice in alarm. 

Many humans had directed either puzzled or questionable glances my way thus far, but none had yet spoken with me directly. I didn't realize I'd feel startled by it, that first time. 

Squinting at the figure who approached me in order to penetrate the growing dimness, I stood up straight. I could make out the enclosing human's chest and arm plates. The armour glimmered in even just the little amount of light that remained. A black, collared shirt peeked out from underneath. Over top of it all sat a dark long coat. 

A sword was sheathed at his hip, and he appeared quite broader than my own physical form. He was toned in all of the right places. 

It wasn't until he stood just a step away that I noticed the stunning shade of blue that was his eyes against his olive skin tone. The shade matched his dark blue, combed back hair. There was but a single longer piece that came across his ear on the left side. It was adorned in a golden, cylinder shaped hair ring. To finish it all off, a dazzling red pendant hung around his throat.

He was rather attractive... for a human. 

He frowned down at me, those perceptive orbs seeming to absorb me. But from what I could tell, however reliable that was, he had a kind demeanor to him. “Are you lost?” he paused, choosing his words carefully. “I mean... I saw you earlier, and...” I could feel that blue gaze on the bared leg beneath my kneecap. The cloak only covered the skin above my knees, after all. “Are you not cold? Do you lack...” he swallowed thickly, and I couldn't decipher why, “clothes other than that cloak?”

He sounded... concerned? Yet he refused to meet my eyes at that last comment. Instead, he seemed to be peering at his feet. Or maybe the snow? It was rather pretty to look at, despite it's troublesome nature. I'd come to realize that fact rather quick. 

“Uh, sorry,” his hand traveled to the side of his throat, rubbing at it rather excessively, “That was such a curt way of putting it. Forgive me, milady.” 

An apology? Had he insulted me without my realization? Hmmm, humans were a tad bit confusing. I couldn't understand it, no matter how quickly my mind reeled in it's search for an explanation. 

“I suppose you are pardoned,” I quirked an eyebrow, “What is it that they call you, human?” 

The hand on his neck froze and he finally lifted his head to meet my eyes. “Pardon?” 

“Umm, I mean...” Right. Referring to them in such a manner would seem so natural. Great one, Grima. “Do you have a name... sir?”

I assumed that was correct? 

He made a strange sound – a chuckle, I guess. The sounds that came from this man's lips were much more pleasant than Forneus' own. His laugh was much more pleasing to my ears. “Right, of course. How rude of me to forget about introductions.” His hand returned to his side as he lowered himself in a slight bow. “You may call me Alastor. What of you, milady? Which lovely name may I pair with such beauty?” 

He found me beautiful? I don't know why, but I was pleased that he approved. 

“My name?” I found myself biting my lip at the question. I'd been so blinded with everything that I hadn't really thought too deeply about my identity in this world. Was I to stick with my gods-chosen name? Would it be strange? Or should I develop a human persona to properly fit in? Maybe it would be more fun that way? “I... um-”

“No, of course that can wait. Let us go someplace warmer first. You must be freezing,” he cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder gently. The touch was foreign, but I was almost certain that humans did such things when in need of comfort. Or maybe he was attempting to warm me? “You can tell me all about yourself once we get you inside.”

“I'm also quite hungry,” I added in hope of finding a solution to my gurgling stomach. I figured that asking a human itself would prove the most rewarding. “Will there be food?” 

I tried to recall what it was Forneus had eaten, but I'd never been able to make sense of it. Human food wasn't something that I'd come to recognize, unfortunately. 

Alastor's breath came from his lips in an icy fog as he exhaled sharply, his hand leaving my shoulder only so that it could find it's way to my hand. His fingers tied around it. “Gods, you really are all alone out here, aren't you? Come, I'll make sure to get you a proper meal and some nice clothes right away.” 

With a tender tug, he guided me through the alleyway and back out onto the dark city streets. Not so many people flooded the space, and the stalls that seemed to be selling goods were all packing up for the day. Still though, it was still quite lively by my standards. It was still so mesmerizing to watch. 

“Where is it that we're headed?” I asked as we made our way down the walkway. I reinforced my single hand around the black cloak that covered me, ensuring that it not reveal the body underneath as the stronger evening breeze attempted to do otherwise. It tore right through me, but despite the chill, I couldn't keep from concentrating on the pleasant warmth that radiated from Alastor's hand as it clasped onto my own. It was... nice.

I hadn't a clue that humans could relish in such simple things. 

Alastor craned his neck back to look at me for only a moment, his lips curved upwards and his eyes emitting the same warmth as his skin. “To the inn where I'm staying.” 

I wasn't quite sure what that was, but I beamed back at him anyway. 

He gave my hand a squeeze, our pace quickening slightly as we progressed through the snow-filled streets. There was something even more mystical about the city during the nearing night. Humans clad in armour, different from Alastor's mind you, had begun to light torches around the town. They gave our surroundings a faint, charming glow. Between such an atmosphere and the sheer radiance that was Alastor's mortal touch, a heat that I couldn't quite express had risen into my chest. It was as if my human heart was swelling. Was that normal? It didn't feel like a flaw. 

How could it be something undesired? I'd been approached by my first human, and here I was about to explore an 'inn.' All after traversing Thabes to my heart's content, too. I had a good feeling about Alastor. He seemed helpful. There was much I could learn from him, I was sure. 

When we finally came to a halt in front of a prominent structure, I found myself sucking in the frigid air more desperately than before. I hadn't even realized that my human lungs burned ever so faintly in my chest. Breathing more rapidly refused to slow me down, however. My lips turned back up despite the labored breathes as sparkling orbs looked into the structure. A transparent wall that the humans called a window allowed me to take in the lively environment within. 

Several humans seemed to be consuming beverages that must have been something other than human blood, their faces plastered with smiles and laughs. Some spoke with one another joyously, a few others moved about in an odd way – twirling their bodies and moving at a continuous speed. Onlookers seemed to enjoy it, as if it were some form of entertainment. 

I hadn't seen a place like it yet. 

“What is this place?” I questioned breathlessly. This time, I don't think it was because of my weak, mortal lungs. 

Alastor took me up the steps, his hand hovering over the doorknob of the incredible place. “It's the inn, of course. C'mon, we'll finally get you all settled. You've endured the cold long enough.” 

I couldn't press him for more considering he tugged me inside. 

The heightened activity within paralyzed me with all of it's rowdy movements, bright lights, and thunderous noise. All I could do was let Alastor guide me through the sea of bodies and take it all in. 

It was so different from the only other building I had been inside – that being the workshop where I had been born. 

Everybody seemed to be talking all at the same time. On top of that, people were... shouting. Except that it was more pleasant than that. The humans who moved about strangely seemed to be following these powerful voices. It made it impossible for me to focus on any one thing. 

That is, at least until we came to a stand still at a table. A group of four colourful humans sat together there, distracted by our approach. They appeared familiar with Alastor. 

“Alastor!” a dark skinned girl chirped out his name, “You're late! C'mere and sit down!” 

A human with short, teal hair nodded, his emerald gaze swimming with worry. I couldn't keep from noting that he had a matching hair ornament to Alastor. But most noticeable, was the diagonal scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose and onto his forehead. Humans were so fragile... “I could have gone with you. You were on patrol, weren't you? It's too dangerous for you to be going off on your own like that.” 

“He wasn't patrolling,” a long haired blonde who sat with his arms crossed over his chest snorted, “Who's the girl?” 

The dark skinned girl chimed back in at that, “Oooh, so you were out hunting for beauties, huh? Look at you, you wicked, wicked scoundrel!”

The last of the four, a girl with bright salmon coloured hair that was tied up in very loose twin buns, sighed. “You've had way too much to drink, Dianna.” She smiled up at Alastor, any exasperation leaving her behind once she fleeted away from the other girl. Dianna, apparently. “Pardon her disrespect. You were simply aiding a damsel in distress, were you not, your highness? Always the hero, aren't you?” 

Alastor nodded. “I was hoping that maybe you could help her out, Slaine. I...” He looked back at me, as if hesitant. When I said nothing, unsure of what it was he wanted of me, he continued. “I don't think she has anywhere to go. The poor thing is starving and stuck with only this cloak. Do you have any clothes you could lend her?” 

“Of course,” Slaine stood from where she was seated, approaching me. She looked me over, her lips pressed together tightly and her brow furrowed. She must have thought I was upset, because her hand tenderly caressed my forearm. “Don't worry, we'll take care of you.” 

His other friends appeared interested in us, but soon returned to their boisterous chatter when Alastor turned away from them to face me. Giving my hand one last squeeze, he said before untangling our fingers, “Slaine is going to take you to her room to get changed, okay? But I can come with you if you want me to... I mean, if you're scared...” 

I hadn't realized how mindful I'd be of the emptiness at not having his warmth wrapped around my fingers any longer... 

“Wait! That came out wrong!” he added. The redness that had found it's way to his face and the clumsy fashion in which he spoke communicated to me that he was probably flustered. Perhaps I wasn't the only one affected by the absence in skin contact. “I meant... Umm, of course I wouldn't watch you as you undress! That would be unseemly. Very improper... I-I could always stand outside the door though, I mean, if milady wills it.” 

I opened my mouth to tell him that it was fine if he wished to watch me. I wasn't bothered with such things the way humans were. But Slaine spoke before I could voice any such protests. 

Slaine lifted a finger to her temple, massaging it gently as another sigh left her. “Sometimes I truly fear for the future of our country, Alastor... How do you expect to make royal speeches when you can't even manage a conversation with one girl?” 

“That's completely different,” he replied sheepishly. 

“Perhaps,” she smirked at him, “Regardless, we girls can manage without you. Leave her to me. I'll slap her in an outfit that's worthy of her beauty, then bring her down to eat to her heart's content.” 

“Thank you, Slaine. I truly appreciate it.” 

With that, the hand on my arm drifted to my back. With a gentle push, Slaine guided me back through the crowd and in the direction of a stairway. 

They spiraled upwards until we emerged into a narrow hallway lined with dozens of doorways – each cast in flickering firelight. 

The dimness gave illusion to the hall, making it appear endless. It may have seemed like that, but the walk didn't go by in silence either way. 

Her voice was as gentle as the lingering touch to my shoulder blade when she spoke. “It's just like Alastor to somehow track one down who is in dire need of his aid. I sometimes wonder if he has a sixth sense.” 

Had I really seemed so helpless? 

“I needed his aid?” I paused, finding it amusing when she put it like that. A god requiring the assistance of a mere mortal, huh. Then again, teaching me of their ways was more or less doing so, I guess. “Yes, I suppose that I wouldn't have known where to go if not for him.” 

That, and if not for Alastor, who knew for how much longer the foreign sensation called hunger would have lasted. I looked forward to ridding myself of it. 

I took note of the way she frowned ever so slightly as we stopped in front of one of the many doorways. She cracked it open after angling her head around to peer at me. “I'm quite sure that you've already heard, but my name is Slaine.” Her lips pressed together more tightly than before, only parting yet again for the sake of speech. “What of you? Do you have a name? And where is it you come from? Are you a resident of this city?” 

I couldn't keep from stumbling on her questions. I couldn't exactly tell her that I did not hail from her world. All the while, I wasn't yet familiar with the concept of lying either. Not yet... 

“You may call me Grima,” I felt my mouth twitch upwards again as we stepped into the room. It was smaller then Forneus' own quarters, but far more neat. “I come from a place... very faraway. Where I'm from is very different from here.” 

It was far more fascinating, for one. If all humans were as interesting and as good a people as Alastor and his group, then I had made the most wondrous decision in my life by swaying Forneus into bringing me to this world. That was undeniable. 

“Grima? What a peculiar name. I like it.” 

Slaine wandered to the far side of the room, sliding open a cabinet and picking through it. I remained close to the doorway, continuing to absorb my new surroundings eagerly. 

This room truly was the polar opposite of the sleeping quarters used by Forneus. There was not a single object on the floor. The bed that sat in the corner of the room was neatly made, and night table placed beside it. At the furthest wall was a window that looked out at the city beyond. The sky, now completely ebony, was dotted with diamonds. Silver moonlight seeped inside, our only source of light asides from the glowing candle that sat upon the night stand. 

It may have been poorly lit like the room I had been born in, but it lacked it's eeriness. This place somehow felt peaceful. 

“Will this suffice?” Slaine pulled away from the cabinet, garments hanging from her hands, “I believe that you would look stunning in them, personally. But are they of your own preference?” 

Human fashion was a subject I had little to no knowledge of, to be frank. My expectations were anything but high. All I desired was something that proved to be more practical then my current wear. 

What she had in her hands was a long, violet fitted dress with it's front done up in lace. A black belt was draped across the waist, and underneath was a short sleeved chemise top. 

Not that I knew what I was looking at back then, mind you. 

I couldn't say how reliable my judgment was, but in my own personal opinion, it was simple yet charming in it's own way. Most of all though, it seemed so much more appealing then the troublesome, baggy cloth that provided my body with it's only source of cover right then.

At least with these new garments, I wouldn't have to fear losing them altogether at the mere slip of my hand. 

“I haven't yet developed any sort of affinity for fashion,” I admitted as she handed the clothes to me, “But so long as it serves me better then this cloak. That is my primary concern at this time.” 

Well, that and my rumbling stomach... 

“I guess you'll just have to trust in my judgement,” Slaine giggled. 

It was a cute sound. Then again, most was cute about her – from her thick eyelashes; dark, teal orbs; glossy lips; to the beautiful complexion of her skin. She was even darker then Alastor. Of course there was also the colour of her hair and the way it was styled. On each side of her head was a loosely tied bun, while the remainder of her hair flowed down her back – the odd, small braid within. To finish off her look was the delicate head-piece that came across her forehead, adorned with off-white pearls. 

Attractive humans kept attractive company, apparently. 

I placed the clothes on the rim of the bed that stood before me, looking them over as I finally allowed Forneus' cloak to slide from my shoulders. It hit the floor in silence, though such didn't follow when Slaine squeaked, a red tinge rising to the surface of her cheeks.

Was the response due to my body being bared to her? I thought it was appropriate within privacy? 

“Oh! Ummm....” Was the fleeting of one's eyes a standard response for all humans? “Would you prefer it if I leave?” 

The longer I peered at the clothes on the mattress, the more I could feel my nose crinkling. So instead of dismissing her, I shook my head and admitted, “I may require your assistance, actually.” 

I didn't look overly complicated, per se. But I wanted to be sure that I put them on correctly. 

“Of course,” her lips tightened as she approached me, a notion reflected within her eyes that I wasn't yet able to pinpoint. 

Quietly, Slaine took the first piece of clothing between her slender fingers. I tried to watch intently as she dressed me piece by piece, until finally she was tying the lace at my chest. 

“Does that feel comfortable?” she asked, taking a step back as if to evaluate her work. 

I dipped my head so that I could gaze down at myself, silver strands spilling all around me. When my eyes shot back up to meet Slaine's, I nodded at her and automatically broke out in a smile. “Yes, I owe you much, Slaine. I am in your debt.” 

Gods far older and wiser then myself were worshiped throughout the mortal realm. Humans thanked their gods with either an offering or a sacrifice, but what was it that humans desired when owed thanks? 

“Don't be foolish, Grima,” the girl chuckled, “I'm more then happy to help. I take pride in it.” She paused as she grabbed for yet another item that resided within the open cabinet. Black boots. These ones were nicer then the pair I'd been dragging along on my feet. They also looked to be about my size, or at least far closer to it. “Now, put these on and then afterwards I can brush and braid your hair.” 

Once I slipped my delicate, human feet into the boots (which fit far more snugly, I might say), we did exactly as she said. She instructed that I sit upon the bed's mattress, and she soon joined me herself. 

I thought perhaps she would perform in silence like she had while dressing me. But as she ran an item simply called a 'brush' through my hair, a melodious sound escaped her. It was a soothing sound. It felt gentle and warm somehow. 

However, it ceased partway through and questions were quick to replace it. 

“Grima, I'd really love it if you would tell me about your homeland. What brings you to Archanea? Why are you all alone?” 

“...I-” I found myself breathing out rather unsteadily. I didn't know where to start. I couldn't keep myself from hesitating again.

The brush froze in my hair for but a moment as Slaine softly pressed, “If talking about it makes you feel uncomfortable, you need not tell me. We all have things that we need to keep to ourselves.” 

How curious. Being a god from another realm made my inability to respond right away justifiable, if anything. I hadn't realized that humans themselves might feel similarly about certain struggles. I couldn't comprehend what exactly those struggles may be, but I was intrigued regardless. 

Humanity was more complicated then I had first assumed. 

“No,” I just barely shook my head as not to interrupt Slaine's work, “I don't mind. It's just... there isn't very much to say. Where I came from was a lonesome place. I find this place far more interesting.” 

“That's a fair answer,” I could now feel her fingers threading through my hair. It was pleasant. “I quite like this continent myself. But it's being with Alastor, Dianna and the others that truly makes it my home. If you truly seek an escape from loneliness, why don't you stay with us? Even if it's just for a little while.” 

Despite my immense thirst for adventure and knowledge, I found the offer greatly tempting. I'd only just met Slaine and Alastor, but I was already rather fond of them. I wouldn't mind learning more of humanity from them. 

“I'll definitely consider it.” 

I could tell she was content with that answer considering she returned to creating harmonious sounds yet again. 

It wasn't until Slaine's touch left my hair that I realized just how drastically my muscles had loosened. My spot on the mattress had become quite comfortable. Even my hair felt more so pleasant. Strands that had been flowing over my shoulders and into my face were now neatly tied back. 

“Wonderful!” 

I spun around to catch a glimpse of Slaine beaming as she climbed her way off the bed. Upon planting her feet back on the ground, she extended a hand out to me. 

I hadn't a clue what it was I was meant to do with it. Not until she clasped onto my own hand upon my prolonged hesitation. 

“Come, let us not waste another second. I fear I have denied you of food long enough.” 

It wasn't as if I disliked Slaine's company. Quite the opposite. But I couldn't protest when she gave me a small tug from my spot on the mattress and towards the door. 

It wasn't until Slaine and I made it back to the stairway that I noticed the atmosphere downstairs had changed dramatically. 

The loud buzz had dissipated, giving away to a calmer air. It was as if most of the humans had retired for the night, and those who'd remained were at ease with food or drink. Either way, the room had managed to retain it's welcoming atmosphere. 

It wasn't until I reached the foot of the stairs that I caught sight of Alastor, who sat on a stool at a long table. Bottles of various colour were lined up against the wall in front of it. As was the server who seemed to be pouring Alastor a drink from one such bottle. 

It was but a glimpse however, for my attention was snatched away by the band who approached us at the base of the stairway. 

Looking over them curiously, I realized that they were the other three humans associated with Slaine and Alastor. 

The only name I could recall was a 'Dianna,' if even that was correct... 

The stern blonde seemed to be taking me in with crimson eyes, his facial features unreadable. Dianna, the excitable one with the dark hair and skin, leaned against him. He too had a hand wrapped around her, as if he were supporting her. 

I could see no wound, nor blood, yet she appeared just about ready to collapse. 

The last member of the group, a tall boy with gentle features and teal hair, quietly smiled at me. 

“Wow, right when I thought you couldn't get any prettier.” Dianna looked me up and down, her voice unnecessarily loud and clumsy. It was almost as if she couldn't quite hear herself. “It's no wonder Alastor wants some one-on-one time with you. He won't be able to resist you. Nope! I'd bet 1000G that his highness invites you to his room tonight!” 

She giggled wildly as Slaine sighed in return. 

“If you weren't intoxicated, Dianna, I'd smack you right now... You shouldn't say such things. It's disrespectful.” Slaine craned her head back to look into my face, giving my hand a faint squeeze before releasing it altogether. “Sorry about her, Grima.”

The group began their trek upstairs, both the blonde and the other boy supporting Dianna as they climbed the steps awkwardly. 

“I'm going to return to my quarters for the night also. Will you be okay?” 

“Of course,” I found myself cocking my head at her. The source of her concern, if that was even what it was, was unknown to me. “I have no reason to be sad.” 

How could I be sad on the most amazing day of my life? Or was this technically the only day of my life? 

Slaine's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut as she broke out into a musical fit of laughter. “You're so odd, Grima. It's endearing.” 

Before I could open my mouth to ask her what she meant by that, she'd already spun around on her heel and made her way partway up the creaking steps. 

Yet again, it was just Alastor and I – the way it had been when all of this had first started. 

I searched the corner of the room, where I'd seen him situated during my descent of the stairway. He remained in his spot, though this time, his attention was no longer on his drink. His blue eyes were on me, and when he realized I'd caught him staring, he waved at me. 

It was a signal that humans used for greeting one another. Not that Forneus had ever done very much of it... 

I figured it was also meant as an invitation to approach him. So I did just that – the previous flutter returning to my chest. I think that maybe it was associated with happiness. It was nice knowing that the human seemed to enjoy my presence as much as I did his. 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Alastor said breathlessly when I took the open seat next to him. 

I found myself beaming at him, glad to have his approval. “That's very sweet of you.” 

It looked as if he might have more to say, but instead he motioned to the server that stood behind the table where we resided. He commented that I was in desperate need of food, and quick, before turning to me and asking me what it was I fancied. 

“...Food?” 

Was food not simply just referred to as... well, food? Gods, why hadn't I focused more on this matter while apart of Forneus' thoughts? Had I believed that I'd be sustaining myself off of human blood forever? Living among a madman's wild thoughts had taught me of the sort that humans rejected. I should have known better...

Alastor did not share my ceaselessness. He instead ordered something on my behalf, and then turned to me once the server left us.

“I've been meaning to ask you, but what's that mark on your hand? A scar?” 

On reflex, I gazed down at my hand. The mark he spoke of was purple in colour, made up of various lines and symbols. Such symbols depicted the six eyes possessed by my true form. Altogether, it was a brand that told of my fell blood. The blood of the fell dragon. Perhaps someday, it was a symbol to be placed within shrines and worn by my worshipers. 

“I... I was born with it.” 

Alastor paused to take a sip of his drink, colour finding it's way to his cheeks while he spoke, “There's no way that you're a human.” 

I could only stare back with wide eyes, my breath catching in my lungs. 

How? How did he know? Yet... yet, he didn't seem frightened or intimated by my presence? To be honest, I must have looked far more terrified then him. Had I truly made it so obvious? 

“You must be an angel.” 

I just barely released a breathless laugh. 

“No, seriously,” he swallowed thickly, his flush spreading, “It's just... you seem so unfamiliar with the world around you. That, and your beauty is so striking – exactly how I would picture a holy creature to appear. There are actually whispers of a beautiful people who live on a faraway continent. They're said to have large, feathered wings and the most enchanting of singing voices.” 

“Well,” I steadied my laughter, “I can assure you that I don't possess any such wings.” 

Not in human form, anyway. I was probably capable of conjuring them, if I so desired, however.

Alastor rubbed the back of his neck, “I apologize for allowing my rambling to get out of hand, Milady. You must think me foolish.” 

“Grima.” 

His eyes fluttered in confusion for a moment. “Sorry?” 

“The name you may address me by,” I said, my lips curling upwards thoughtfully, “From now on, call me Grima.” 

After searching my face for the brief period it took him to process the request, he nodded eagerly. His expression was so bright that I could feel the warmth of such brightness seep into my very chest. “O-of course! Grima!” He seemed to say it simply for the sake of testing it on his tongue for the first time. “It is a name that will stay with me always.” 

For me, it would be the very day itself that would remain with me for all of eternity. For this day marked the beginning steps in a journey to both grace and spread my name across the continent. 

One day, there wouldn't be a soul who hadn't heard of the beloved fell dragon, Grima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be super appreciated! Please somebody - talk Grima to me! 
> 
> No seriously, any feedback, thoughts, or whatever else would be great. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~~ps. my oc? a parallel to Chrom?? Pfft, no way!!~~


	2. Fascination Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this bit. My writing has been kinda iffy lately, cause I'm recovering from a concussion. *sweats* But despite the mental wall, I hope ya'll enjoy it anyway.

**Chapter One: Part 2** (1 week later)

I'd remained with Alastor's group in Thabes for an entire week. 

In even that small amount of time, they'd taught me much. 

Alastor was the son of a king – a type of human ruler. He hailed from the Kingdom of Archanea, and was here in Thabes for political business on his father's behalf. 

When Alastor spent his time with the royal court in the daytime, I spent my own time sparring with the other four – Alastor's 'knights' and escorts of sorts. I'd come to learn a great deal from them, whether it be in regards to battle or their own personal lives. Through this, I was quick to realize that each and every human was vastly different. Each had their own stories and their own skill sets. Each was incredibly unique, and that fact alone fed my desire to explore the world. 

When he had the time to spare, Alastor would often spend it with me. He had shared much – including the burden that being prince forced him to carry. He often worried about the weight that came along with being king. He found politics boring, and sometimes wished that he had been born into a simpler family. 

However, I found that he possessed remarkable leadership qualities. That, and despite the obvious awkwardness, he had something charismatic about him, too. I knew, even in my own naivete, that Alastor would become a grand and compassionate ruler. Whether he realized it or not. 

When we did not share such heart-to-hearts, we too, would spar. Unfortunately, if I was being completely honest, he was the one with whom I disliked to spar with the most. 

His weapon, a sword that had been passed down by his ailing father, didn't take very kindly to me. 

The Falcion – he'd called it. 

A dragon slaying blade... 

It failed to bother me while sheathed, but whenever Alastor wielded the divine weapon, a chill ran through my entire being. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and my skin broke out into an uncontrollable, cold sweat. 

It put every fiber in my being on edge. 

Luckily, it wasn't often that the two of us did battle. By the time he returned from the castle most days, he was already far too drained. It was in the early mornings that Alastor tended to do training of any kind. 

I did what I could to avoid those early mornings.

As for the rest of the group, they owned no such weapons. 

Edmund, the reckless (which explained the reasoning behind the wicked scar on his face) yet sworn knight to Alastor, wielded a silver lance. I hadn't seen him fight seriously, but the others had told me that in spite of his gentle demeanor, he was the fiercest in battle. He was driven by his duties to the point where they brought out an unexpected side of him. Though over the course of the week, I'd learned that it was more than just his duty that influenced such. 

He and Alastor were childhood friends. Edmund's own father served the king, and so he'd been raised within the castle. They'd grown up together, and at some point, Edmund had fallen into unrequited love with the prince. 

Even though I didn't know what human love yet felt like, I'd encouraged Edmund to tell Alastor how it was he felt. Obviously he'd denied me, saying that it was impossible. Back then, I couldn't possibly fathom why. Why not spill his feelings. Did keeping them to himself not cause him unnecessary pain? Or perhaps humans didn't value honesty the way that they should have. 

Speaking of such, next was the bluntly honest, moody yet hardworking Bernard. The group's cavalier and axe fighter. Recently though, he'd managed to purchase himself a hammer from the Thabes market and had taken a liking to it. Apparently, it could pummel even the thickest of armour. 

Knowing Bernard, he'd chosen the weapon for it's strategic value. The team lacked any sort of power against heavily armoured units, and thus Bernard was doing what he could to counter that. In my time with him, I'd come to realize that I had a knack for strategy. Being the most logical party, I found Bernard's advice to be extremely helpful. He'd even let me borrow a few books that he owned on strategy, but I already had so much on my plate through bonding and bettering my physical body that I hadn't found any time for it. 

Having been born into a noble family, the serious blonde promised that if I enjoyed it, there would be more where that came from. 

They all spoke of such things... as if I was going to remain with them. 

Then there was Dianna. Sensitive and sociable Dianna.

Her weapon of choice was her brave bow, but her tongue was a close second. The girl could talk her way out of anything, and charm just about anyone. Everybody who came into contact with her immediately grew to adore her, including myself.

Behind that sweet smile, however, lay a sensitive human who I could see struggled with some sort of inner demons. She was quick to light up in a fit of excitement, while also prone to depression just as swiftly. Still, she was a brave mortal. Even in her struggles, she did her utmost to shake them in order to keep the team from worrying about her. 

She felt indebted to Alastor for saving her life, and hoped only to bring joy to him. Not her sorrows. I could relate to that, if even just a little bit. Yes, Alastor had taken me in. But in Dianna's case, he had freed her from a life of slavery: a term that I was still trying to wrap my head around. I couldn't comprehend how another human being could imprison their own kind. Rob them of their very freedom, and for what? For pleasure? Manual labour? Money? 

The humans I'd had the pleasure of befriending were nothing of the sort. They were all kind and generous. It made it all the more difficult for me to picture such a sickening act. I hadn't yet witnessed human greed and selfishness, after all. I didn't know them for the monsters that they were deep down. 

Lastly, there was of course Slaine. 

She didn't take up any sort of weapon, but instead a staff. Mend, to be specific. 

She'd been a talented cleric since childhood, which made perfect sense based on what I'd learned in the few moments we'd spent together that first night. She was the most thoughtful of the group, always looking out for everybody. She was quite fierce at times, however, and often reprimanded those that she healed. 'What in the gods have you done now!?' Most would figure she was frustrated. But it was only because she cared too much, I think. 

Alastor had thought that I was an angel, and I couldn't understand why when Slaine was right in front of him. She matched the description he'd given far more than I. 

To make it all the more believable, Slaine had told me of her homeland. She wasn't from Archanea, instead hailing from a continent overseas. A place called Rigel. Gods different from Archanea's own were worshipped there, Slaine's very own family being faithful to a God called Duma. 

Her Duma faithful family had pushed her to sacrifice her very soul to their god. It was a ritual of sorts done by many who worshipped Duma, and wished for a fraction of his power. She pleaded with her family that becoming a witch wasn't what she wanted, but was forced to run away in the end. She hopped on a boat headed for Archanea, and it was eventually in the Kingdom of Archanea where Prince Alastor found her starving on the streets. From there, she was taken into the castle as a royal cleric and was now where she was today. 

Again, what she described were human actions that I couldn't quite grasp. 

Then there was me. 

Already possessing a natural affinity for magic, I'd decided to go down a mage route. Outside of sparring matches – where I practiced with a sword – I studied and performed with magical tomes. For now, Slaine had managed to dig up an old Elthunder tome that I could use. It worked well for it's current purposes, but Alastor had promised to take me to the market in order to procure a magical weapon 'worthy' of me. He seemed to have something specific in mind. 

It was actually on exactly that day – the day that Alastor finished up at the castle early and took me to the market – when I faced my very first true battle. 

I hadn't expected it... nor do I think I was completely ready. If I'd been more polished in tactics, then nothing would have gone wrong that day... I was still too 'young.' Too dumbstruck with the world around me.

“Do you like it?” Alastor held the weapon in his hands, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

We'd entered a quaint shop, it's walls lined with all kinds of tomes and magical weapons. Flux, Bolganone, Thoron, Tornado, Moonlight... you name it. They must have had just about anything. 

The impressive weapon that Alastor held out to me, however, was different. 

It wasn't a book, but a sword. 

Jagged in shape, and simply gleaming with magical ability. I could sense the electrical current, even from where I stood. It was fitting, considering the overall shape of it reminded me of a lightning bolt. 

Thunder storms had been a fascinating phenomenon that I'd had the pleasure of witnessing only a few days prior. We'd been sparring outside of the city, when the intriguing storm had forced us to flee back indoors. 

“It's called a Levin Sword,” Alastor went on to eagerly explain. He'd become more than aware of my thirst for knowledge over the past week, and never seemed to mind educating me. Being helpful was apart of his nature, I think. Though Dianna had said otherwise – that he was doing it just to impress me. Not that there was anything wrong with earning a god's favour, mind you. I just didn't know why she'd said it so teasingly. “It's a lightning sword. You can use it to attack your foes directly. Or you can cast magic with it from afar. It's perfect for you!” 

“It does sound convenient,” I looked the sword over, my golden eyes most likely sparkling as brightly as the currency itself. Speaking of which, though... “Hmm, but what's it's price tag?” 

I was no expert in currency, but the week had given me enough time to at least become familiar with the basics. I had a primitive understanding of what was considered expensive, and this sword looked fit for one far richer than myself. I couldn't accept anymore gifts from Alastor, either. It was enough that he was taking care of my room-and-board, food, and other necessities. 

With my training and the confidence I'd gained through basic knowledge, I could soon accept small jobs and earn some money for myself. That was my hope, anyway. I didn't want to rely on others for anything, if I didn't require it. 

A god wasn't meant to be in the debt of humans. If I wanted to make a name for myself in this realm, was it not supposed to go the other way around? 

“Don't worry about it,” Alastor shrugged, brushing past me as he approached the counter where the store owner stood. He seemed adamant... I'd come to learn the hard way throughout the week that Alastor was very, very stubborn. It was impossible to change his mind when he was set on something. I hadn't a clue how exactly that one would work out when my role as tactician would fall into play... 

“Is that everything? Okay, so that will be 10,000G.” 

10,000 gold!? Gods... 

At first, I was paralyzed with shock. But when Alastor handed over the money without hesitation, as if it were nothing, I found myself rolling my eyes. 

Alastor may not have acted like royalty the majority of the time, but he sure as hell didn't bat an eyelash when it came to reckless spending.

As we left the shop, I couldn't keep myself from pressing my lips together tightly. He handed the blade to me, caramel cheeks dusted in pink. I still hadn't deciphered the direct cause, but it seemed to mostly occur when he appeared happy, pleased or excited... so I figured it wasn't anything to feel concerned over. “Here, I hope it serves you well.” 

“Alastor, you shouldn't have. Elthunder has proven useful. This was an unnecessary purchase, and as a tactician-in-training, I can't condone that sort of thing. It's unwarranted,” I hesitantly took the levin sword from him despite my words. It may not have been the most logical of purchases, but I couldn't deny that it made my heart overflow with bliss. “But thank you. You're too kind.” 

“You need not thank me,” Alastor's gaze drifted away, “Your smile is all I require in return.” 

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't. 

I merely gave him the smile he so desired, clutching the levin sword in my hands as we made our way down the bustling walkway. 

We made the entirety of the way in content silence, sharing brief yet pleasant glances every now and again. It wasn't until we were approaching the inn several moments later, when the prince finally spoke, his tone surprisingly delicate. 

“Grima... you know-” Alastor began in the softest tone I'd ever heard him use. But whatever words were to leave his lips were not meant to be. 

Bernard awaited us at the entrance, Dianna, Edmund and Slaine at his side.

“Milord!” he called, tearing Alastor away from whatever it was he was saying. “We've got trouble!” 

Alastor's tender facade melted away, giving away to a frown, “What's up, Bernie?”

“Bandits. Bandits are invading the city!” 

Bandits? What were those? A type of animal? People? Something else altogether? 

“Bandits?” Alastor scoffed, “What do they expect to accomplish in a city such as this? They're mad.” 

Slaine shook her head wildly, her accented voice firm, “No, they're using civilians as hostages! And they have impressive numbers. They didn't just randomly target this place. It's likely their attack was carefully planned. On top of that, they possess B and A rank weaponry.”

“They're definitely not worth underestimating,” Dianna added, “but in all honesty, I don't think it's so huge a threat that Thabes has a chance of falling.” 

Edmund's eyebrows knitted together, but still he said, “We could leave it to their very own senate to handle, but I know you better then that. You want to help them, don't you?” 

Alastor smirked, pumping a fist to his friend's armoured shoulder. “We came here to help them with their alchemist problem, remember? If I didn't protect them from a mere bandit raid, what kind of royal aid would I be? Besides, hopefully we can help lessen the casualties. More the merrier, am I right, friend?” 

Edmund's eyes conveyed only warmth at that as he gave his prince a firm nod. 

My fingers tightened around the Levin sword's handle as I struggled to speak up. Confusion had planted itself into my thoughts. I didn't understand what it was that was happening. Bandits? Invasions? Aid? Was there to be a battle? A real battle? With whom? The sort of people that I'd heard of only by matter of speech thus far? Even then, I hadn't fully acknowledged such monstrosities. 

“Umm,” my head swam and my stomach fluttered, “Is there to be a battle? What should I do?” 

Alastor's gaze fell on me, and it softened for just a moment as he said, “Stay inside the inn. You'll be safe there.” 

I shook my head fiercely. I did not fear death. Such came with immortality.

“No, bring me with you!” 

Maybe I was afraid of what I would see. Maybe I was afraid that the pretty picture in my head would shatter. I hadn't seen the world's ugliness firsthand. Only through Forneus' own mind. But perhaps I needed to... I wanted to learn. 

Alastor's eyes pleaded with me to change my mind, but when he realized that I was going to remain as stubborn as he would've been, his words said otherwise. “Stay close to me.” 

I swallowed thickly before Alastor and I finished up with any preparations that we needed to make before heading out. He handed me a vulnerary – a sort of medicine for minor wounds – and then noted that he was especially glad that he'd bought me the Levin sword. I wish I could've told him that he needn't worry for me, but I had no choice but to hold my tongue as he mounted his steed and we made our way to the city's entrance. 

It was absolute chaos. 

The bandits – who did turn out to be human – had only managed their way into the first block after the main gate. 

The sounds were deafening and the sights even worse.

Blood soaked snow and cobblestone. Motionless bodies. Bandits, knights, unarmed civilians, and children. Cries of the wounded and the helpless. Screams of both fury and pain.

It was horrible. 

There were nights I'd stirred, awoken by what I now understood were nightmares. It'd been evoked by images from Forneus' mind. People he'd hurt. Killed. Even the guilt at having devoured him. 

But this. 

I would definitely have nightmares of this very scene for the nights to come. 

“Alright,” Alastor didn't seem fazed as he grabbed Falcion from it's sheath with a steady hand. It clearly wasn't his first battle. He'd seen many. “The civilians are our first priority! Watch each other's backs and be careful!” 

I sucked in a breath just before he was to ride off into the midst of the turmoil. “Alastor, wait!” Was this how he always did things!? He knew how to stir hearts, but he couldn't expect to jump in recklessly – leave the others to their own command. It was no wonder both Edmund and Dianna had scars on their faces. “Let me come up with a strategy!” 

Alastor looked down at me from where he sat on his horse, his eyebrows drawn together as he protested, “Grima, we don't have time! They need help NOW!” 

“You said you wanted me to stay close to you, right?” I made sure to speak quickly. Breathlessly. “Let me ride with you. I can cast spells as you ride on into battle. Edmund, Dianna, Bernard, Slaine – don't stray too far. Edmund, you've got the armour, so make sure to go in first. Bernard, follow closely behind him. While Edmund keeps anyone from getting at you, take advantage of their distraction and act as his means of offense. Dianna and Slaine, stay behind them a good ways back. Support Edmund and Bernard. So long as you work as a team, no bandit should be able to break your formation.” 

It was the best I could come up with in a moment of haste and desperation. 

“Trust in Grima,” Alastor approved, “Victory will be ours!” 

He offered a hand out to me, and I promptly pulled myself up onto his horse by taking hold of it – doing all I could to keep the Levin sword from falling out of my trembling hands once mounted. 

With a jerk, the horse began to dart towards the living nightmare before us. Wind whipped through my hair and on reflex, I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed at Alastor's waist to steady myself – the flat edge of my blade pressed to his back. 

The roaring of battle was louder now, and I inhaled and then exhaled another shaky breath before forcing my eyes back open and carefully unwinding myself from Alastor. I did so just in time to catch Alastor's Falcion tearing it's way through it's first target. 

Dark blood immediately swelled from the wound, tainting the bandit's outerwear as the man clutched his hands around the blade that had impaled his chest. I could only watch with frozen dread as Alastor drew his sword back, allowing the man to crumble before us. He bled out more heavily now, and his breaths had grown laboured. All that awaited him now was death. But I didn't get to witness it take him as we left him behind us in order to join the thicker of the battle. 

“Is there really nothing more we can do?” I called out to Alastor, basically screaming through the howling wind and the overwhelming ringing of combat, “I mean, they're humans, too, right!? Can't we just talk to them? Will they not listen to reason!? This can't be the only way!” 

Alastor hesitated, blocking a blow from an incoming axe. In the blink of an eye, the man's axe clanged against cobblestone – his arm following it. “I knew you shouldn't have come! I'm sorry – I understand that this is probably too much. But it's kill or be killed! You wanted to come, so you have to fight! Do you want to die!?” 

Kill or be killed...? 

Maybe I wasn't so different from humans, after all. 

In order to live among these people, I had taken Forneus' life. I'd taken his blood for the sake of power. Power that I needed to take physical shape. 

I peered down at the Levin sword that was flat in my lap, a single palm tight around it's handle. 

“Kill or be killed...” the murmur quickly became lost in the sound around us. 

Was this truly the way? Did humans truly live by such methods? 

I wasn't completely swayed, but I'd managed to gain just enough resolve to raise my blade. I hadn't wished to take another human life, not after Forneus...

Yet all I could do was watch as electricity rained down upon the humans who were apparently my enemies. 

Most convulsed upon contact, their eyes rolling into the back of their heads before they too, collapsed into a lifeless heap. The rare bandit managed to shake it off somehow, picking themselves up from the ground before returning to the fray. 

Gods... 

After a moment of hesitation at taking in the damage caused by my own hands, I again lifted my sword. Though before a single bolt could be conjured from it, I was overcome with a sharp, burning pain in my left shoulder. 

Crying out in pain, I must have lost my balance. Before I could even process it, I was lying on the cobblestone. 

Groaning, I propped myself up onto my knees and my fluttering eyes took in the source of my pain – an arrow was lodged rather deeply into my shoulder. Blood soaked the cloth around it. To be honest, I hadn't know that this body was even capable of bleeding. Regardless, it couldn't kill me. 

“Die, wench!!!” 

I snapped my head up just in time to watch as the bandit stood before me, lifting his sword into the air in preparation to strike me down. 

I blindly grabbed for my own blade, only to realize that I'd lost it in the fall. 

My heart hammered through my chest. Perhaps I was a little bit scared at the pain that would follow. The ache in my shoulder was agonizing on it's own. But mostly, would I be able to live among them if they were to see that I could not die? Would they devote themselves to my power right then and there? Would I be worshiped before even making a name for myself? Or would I be forsaken for what I was? Would I be considered a threat, much like these bandits? 

I wasn't sure what to think anymore. 

As the gleaming blade sliced through the air towards me, I gritted my teeth and concentrated all of my powers into producing dark flames into my bare hand – no tome required.

But before a single flame could as much as flicker, Alastor was suddenly between us as if out of nowhere.

He'd abandoned his horse, reaching me on foot, apparently. 

With a sharp clang, Falcion blocked the other sword. His shoulders shook underneath the weight of the blow, and though I could not see his face, I could sense his fortitude. He'd thrown himself in front of a blade for me... and now he was the only one keeping that blade at bay. 

He managed to fend him off, thrusting his blade forward in a counterattack. 

When death had taken the other, Alastor spun around and offered his free hand to me. “Grima, are you alright. Hurry, it's not safe here!” 

I pulled myself up, hissing a bit when the movement sent waves of pain through my wounded shoulder. 

Alastor scanned it with worried eyes. “I'll get you to Slaine.” 

“No, I'm alright. I-” 

Just as swiftly as I had been shot, an arrow whirled through the air and struck Alastor directly in the face before I could so much as blink. 

He screamed, Falcion slipping from his grasp as both hands shot up to clutch at his left eye. Crimson rolled down his face, and his screams became pained, breathless groans. 

Damn it!!! 

I swiftly located the archer who pestered us, my eyes flashing red with power as a bolt of lightning struck him out of nowhere. I watched his body go limb with a dark gaze, and this time, the remorse never came. 

Upon his death, I redirected my attention to Alastor. 

He'd sagged to his knees, continuing to hide his face in his hands.

I threw myself down onto the ground with him, cupping his wrists with my fingers. “Gods, I'm right here, Alastor. What can I do?” 

I didn't know how to treat him... Was he dying? 

The very thought made my heart sink. 

Something warm fell from my eyes, trailing it's way down my cheeks. I didn't know what it was that my body was doing, all I knew was that my heart ached deeply. 

Did I have enough power to keep him from dying? I think that I was capable of doing so, but only by using somebody else's life force in exchange... it was a dark magic. Forbidden. Gods mightier than myself would prosecute me for it. 

Fortunately, I had little time to ponder it. 

Slaine and the others had found their way to us. 

The cleric went to Alastor's side, her staff glowing with a radiant light. Bernard and Edmund defended us, and Dianna knelt down beside me.

“Grima, are you alright?” she asked softly, “Don't worry about Alastor. Slaine is the best cleric I've ever known. He'll be fine. It doesn't look all bad. He might just wind up with a scar, I think.” 

That didn't stop the wet substance from flowing down my face. 

She frowned, her brows furrowed and her dark orbs bright as she appeared to be struggling with the same bodily reaction as myself. “Alastor's gonna have a fit that his pretty face is messed up. He'll need you around to cheer him up. So please don't cry...”

Such words should have dulled the ache in my chest, if even a little bit. But it only made the water pour from my eyes all the harder, forcing them shut altogether. 

You screwed up! This is your fault, you could've prevented it. You're a god, for Naga's sake!

I should've picked myself up off the floor in order to aid Edmund and Bernard. They were overcome with dread as well. I'd seen the look of utter terror that had been plastered on Edmund's face the moment those eyes fell on his fallen prince. His world had cracked, and was only a heartbeat away from shattering completely. Yet still he fought. 

However, all I could do was let my head fall into my hands as a whirlwind of thoughts consumed me entirely...

= = 

**Thabes Inn, a few days later**

The fighting ended shortly after Alastor fell. 

The Thabes guard unit had managed to drive them out of the city, and the only ones left behind were the dead and their stragglers and injured. They had been treated and then imprisoned. 

Luckily, my Levin sword had been reclaimed and returned to me as well. 

But most importantly of all, Alastor hadn't died because of me. 

He'd recovered fairly quickly, thanks to Slaine. Though now he wore a black eye patch over his left eye. It served as a reminder. I needed to learn much more. I needed to explore the world and grow accustomed to it and it's wiles. I wouldn't tolerate feeling so helpless ever again. 

Though the memories still stung, more so then the patched gash on my shoulder, I would become stronger from this. 

But in order for that to happen, I needed to do so on my own. It was time for me to move on from this city. 

It seemed that Alastor and the others were to head back home themselves. 

It was just the two of us underneath a star filled sky – just like that day we'd met more then a week ago. He'd asked to speak with me alone, and had taken me to a garden situated at the city's heart. In the day, it was filled with people. But right now, it was just the two of us. 

“We're going to start our return to my kingdom tomorrow morning,” Alastor turned to gaze at me with his one blue eye, his tone and expression unreadable. He wasn't flustered or awkward as usual. No, he seemed more serious then I'd ever seen him. “The senate and I have been planning an attack against a very dangerous alchemist who resides in this city. He's been causing them a lot of trouble.” 

I wondered if that same alchemist was Forneus... Should I tell him? Should I tell him that Forneus was already dead. And what of me? Would he praise me for ridding him of such a dangerous foe? Would he accept me for what I was? Or was now not the right time? 

“That very same alchemist was found dead in his own workshop,” Alastor said, “Judging by the body, he's been like that, undiscovered, for a week, at least.” 

I opened my mouth to reply, unsure of what exactly was about to leave my lips. Maybe I would've told him everything. 

But he shook his head, reached out for my hand and clasped onto it. The action silenced me.

“But that's not what I brought you here to talk to you about.” He bit his lip, staring down at our hands with that same weighty yet somehow sincere twinkle in his eye. I could feel his hands trembling against my own. “I wanted... I want you to come with me.” 

“I-” I went to tell him that I couldn't do that, but he cut me off earnestly. 

“Grima, I want you to be my wife,” he dropped onto a single knee, his grasp on my hand never loosening as he met my eyes, “Please. You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. You're smart. You... you're perfect. I've never felt this way about anybody before. You've stolen my heart, and there's no other who is as fit to be the queen at my side.” 

I could only blink down at him, both mesmerized and rattled. 

“I love you, and it would be my greatest pleasure to become your husband. Will you marry me?” 

I'll be honest – somewhere in my heart, I was truly glad. I could feel myself overflowing with happiness to the point where I just might burst. I had a strange, unexplainable connection with Alastor. I always had. 

But was I in love with him? 

I didn't know... 

I hadn't seen enough of the world to know much of anything. There was still too much that I needed to experience before becoming mindful of my feelings. There were too many distractions. Besides, I would live on until the end of time, and he... well, he was mortal. 

Edmund was in love with him, so why couldn't they marry instead? 

“I really like you, Alastor. But I can't marry you.” The way his face fell at those words broke my heart. I suppose his own had been fractured, as well. “I have much that I need to do. I can't go with you...” 

He took a moment to recollect himself.

Swallowing thickly, he gathered himself up off the ground – back to standing before me. He still held onto my hand though. Rather then releasing it, he gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I wouldn't ever wish to hold you back,” he paused, his brow tensing, “But I swear to you, I will never love another. I'll be waiting for you always. If you change your mind, come find me. You know where I'll be. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait.” 

“Alastor...” I breathed out his name softly. He was adamant, even with this? Would he not yield? I didn't want him to spend his short, mortal life waiting for somebody who would never come. I could only hope that he would come to love another and leave me in his memories. I didn't belong in his heart. 

Yet I didn't possess the courage to resist his words... 

= = 

I'd never considered just how difficult saying goodbye was. 

I didn't like it. They were harder then I'd imagined. 

Would I ever see them again? How far would my journey take me? How long? Would I have outlived them before it was over? How long before my curiosity and thirst for knowledge was quenched? Would I ever hope to settle among a group of humans? If so, I wished that it could have been with them. If only the timing in which we had met had been different. 

Then again, without them, I'd probably still be ignorantly wandering the city half naked. 

“Thank you so much for everything that you've all done for me,” I tried to smile, but I could feel my eyes heating up, “I truly appreciate it, and someday, I hope to return the favour.” 

So long as my worship came to be in their lifetime, they were the first in this god's graces, that was for sure. 

We stood outside of the inn, the morning light just barely peeking it's way across the horizon. Alastor, Slaine, Dianna, Edmund and Bernard were all packed and ready to head out on a journey of their own. One that led them home. 

I myself would linger for another day or so in preparation. 

“Is there truly nothing we can do to change your mind?” Edmund was the first to step forward. He took my hand into his own, looking me dead in the eyes with a strong stare. He knew that Alastor was in love with me. It was all in his eyes, and though I couldn't comprehend just how powerful such a thing was, I thought it was beautiful. Despite Alastor's feelings being directed on another, Edmund could only think to look out for his friend's heart. 

Did love bring out such kindness in all humans? 

“I'm sorry, Edmund,” I grasped at his hand more tightly, “But you'll take care of him.” 

His response was but a brittle smile. 

“Grima...” Slaine was next to join my side, a pack resting in her arms. It looked to be filled with all sorts of food, medicine and other goods. It also looked a little heavy. “I put this together for you. Please take care of yourself. I'll miss you so much, but I'll know that you'll be out there achieving all of your dreams and taking in all that you desire. Know that no matter where you may go, you will always be in my thoughts. I pray that you'll find whatever it is that you're looking for.” 

She set the bundle down next to me, soon reaching out to scoop me into the tightest embrace I'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. 

Burying my face into her shoulder, I drew her ever closer. “And you'll always remain in my heart. For eternity.”

It wasn't exactly a lie. 

“Don't be stupid,” she eventually pulled away just enough to look into my eyes. Her own were brimming with tears - the same reaction I'd experienced only days earlier. It tended to happen when one was overwhelmingly sad or emotional. “The way you say such makes it sound as if we'll never see one another again. But you'd better promise to visit. I'm sure that your travels will bring you to the Kingdom of Archanea at some point. I can feel it. This is not goodbye.” 

I nodded silently. 

Though before we could pull apart, Dianna threw herself between us – wrapping her arms around the both of us desperately. Her body shook, and before she could even speak, tears of her own were already falling.

She was the most sensitive human I'd met thus far. But to me, that only told of her compassion. 

“Gods, Dianna,” Slaine took her by the shoulders, prying her away from me. In which Dianna just ended up planting herself into Slaine's side. “Pull yourself together. You're such a child...” Despite the sigh, Slaine's lips twitched upwards weakly. “Forgive her. She's not very good with goodbyes.” 

“Don't worry about it. I think that I might understand. They're not exactly pleasant.” 

The weight in my chest proved that. 

Dianna continuing to cling to her, Slaine returned to her horse's side. 

I approached along with them, holding out the book that Bernard had let me borrow. He simply stared down from where he was atop his own steed. I had already expected that he wouldn't dismount for any sort of hug or whatever. He wasn't one who initiated physical contact. Not like Alastor or Dianna. 

I was probably most similar to him, in a way. 

“I'm sorry that I never had the chance to read it,” my gaze flickered down to it, “I'm sure it's interesting.”

Books hadn't yet become a hobby. Back then, I was far too distracted for that. 

“Keep it,” Bernard said. “I want you to have it.” 

“Are you sure?” I think my eyes may have lit up as my mouth parted in surprise. 

“You have a knack for tactics. You also seem to enjoy them. So yes. Become a great tactician. Naga knows we need more brains and less recklessness in this world.” 

I couldn't stop from chuckling. 

He loved them, but Edmund, Dianna and Alastor drove him up the wall. 

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to Alastor. 

He hesitated slightly as he made his way down from his horse. 

I don't know what it was I expected. Maybe he would plead for me to go with them again. Or maybe he would cry. Take my hand. Draw me into a loving embrace. 

But he did neither of these things. 

“Never forget my promise,” our bodies didn't make contact, but he leaned closely to my ear and murmured. Shivers ran through me. “Let that sword always be a reminder that you'll always have a home, if you ever desire it.” 

That was all he said. 

Before I could even catch my breath and steady my heart, he had already climbed back up onto his horse. 

They turned to leave, never looking back – all but Dianna, who repeatedly turned to catch one last glimpse of me through the tears that streamed down her face. 

Then they turned a corner, and they were gone. 

Something inside of me screamed that I should run after them, but I remained frozen in place and the teardrops that'd been building up in my eyes began to fall. 

I'd only known them for more then a week, yet they'd been my entire life thus far. Watching them leave... it was like I'd lost something from within. Like apart of me had left with them. 

I looked up into the blue winter sky, it's colours so bright despite how gray the world felt right then. 

'No, there's still so much. Too much! There's nothing gray about beginnings.' 

Roughly wiping at the silent tears with the back of my hand, I reminded myself that this was no time to be sad.

For this was not the end. It was only the beginning chapter of the timeless endeavor that awaited me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and stuff would be super appreciated! I'm always up for Grima / Fire Emblem talk!


End file.
